


Una Nekomimi alla SPA

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, nekogirl, nekomimi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Nekomimi in vacanza.Prompt di R.O.:Prompt generico: Olio
Series: I grandi mostri [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082





	Una Nekomimi alla SPA

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a: Uhm... Did you want something?; https://www.deviantart.com/kyt666/art/Uhm-Did-you-want-something-660424307

Una Nekomimi alla SPA

La Nekomimi si sdraiò sul sedile, coperto da un asciugamano verde acqua.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre le sue orecchie pelose fremevano, muovendosi come delle parabole, captando i suoni intorno a lei.

Il giovane deglutì, arrossendo, osservando la pelle liscia della giovane, illuminata dalla luce delle lampade. Si avvicinò, rosso in volto e accaldato, soffermando lo sguardo sulle sue forme tondeggianti, i glutei pieni e schiacciati, i seni sodi e prosperosi.

“Ti dispiace se ti metto un po’ di olio?” domandò con voce tremante.

La giovane socchiuse gli occhi, dalle iridi gialle e le pupille ferine dilatate. Gli attorcigliò la coda pelosa intorno alla gamba e lo ascoltò fare un verso simile a uno squittio.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto” soffiò.

Il giovane afferrò il contenitore dell’olio e ne versò un po’ nella mano. Iniziò a massaggiarla, il battito galoppante del suo cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, facendogliele fischiare.

Passò le dita sul corpo della giovane con desiderio, avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre.

La giovane batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia.

“Più forte” ordinò.

Il ragazzo arrivò a massaggiarle la parte dei seni lasciata scoperta dal bikini succinto di lei, sentendosi mancare.

< Tutto questo dev’essere il paradiso. Quando ho accettato il lavoro in questa SPA non avrei mai immaginato mi sarebbe successa qualcosa del genere > pensò.

La Nekomimi giocherellò con il suo collare, facendo suonare la campanella che lo decorava.

“Trovo tutto questo così rilassante” ammise.


End file.
